The Fire in my Heart
by KelseyAlicia
Summary: There is a burning fire inside all of us and its called love. How far is one girl willing to go to give fire to the fire prince who flame of love seems burned out forever? One Shot.


"The Fire in my Heart" 

Concealed within the landscape forged from the liquid inferno underneath the gentle terrain. With dark water pounding the projection of a serrated sea cliff that over looked the Ember Bay of the Fire Nation was a beautiful mansion.

Confined within ancient stone parapet covered in flowered vines was a large house more or less a big and beautiful as the Fire Lord's Palace. Lining the edge of the stone barricade were dragons and beautiful golden gateway with a phoenix entwined on it. The house was a tall as a tree and was fit for a king.

It could have fit over a thousand people within its walls but the only one who lived there for years was the daughter of the house owner. At the moment she was on her balcony with her long silk of ebony hair was flowing gracefully in the gentle breezes of summer wind. She was richly dressed in the finest red silk and gold jewelry only the sadist princess could be called more beautiful.

The young maiden knew in her heart her beauty was true for she was both beautiful on the inside as well as out. She look out to the setting sun and sighed with melancholy lacing her voice.

"Why? Why have we fallen so far? Why is winning this bloodshed so important that it has robbed almost the whole nation of its humanity? Why has it take away so many good men? Turned us a once proud in addition to honored race into the monster that a like a plague in the minds of worlds children?" she said in a disheartened tone as she walk angrily back in her empty prison

Wandering the empty corridors with each step echoing even louder then her empty heart. She didn't bother to gaze at the ink paintings of each member that came from her demonic sire side of the family. She knew while they looked handsome or pretty each one had allowed long ago themselves to be corrupted by the poison that had be inflected on their poor country.

She reached her bedchambers and furiously began to brush her hair while looked into her dragon shaped mirror. Pausing for moment she looked at her reflection. She was a vision of pure perfect beauty. Reaching out she touched her finger in the mirror and looked herself over in the looking glass.

Golden-heeled sandals with the cursed flame were inscribed on them. A long red silk sarong that was cut to show off her legs and curves. She wore a golden twin headed dragon belt around her waist. It seemed to sparkle brighter then the rays of golden sphere of skyfire that granted them their cursed powers of the flame. She wore a red halter showing off her midriff. On her right arm was a golden dragon armband and around her neck was a fire chocker. Her hair was in a high ponytail and above her right her was a gold comb with a red and white six petals lily.

Smiling she took the comb out her hair and examined it. Her piercing jade green eyes took in every detail of the little trinket. Unlike the other jewelry this was given to her by the only person she had every loved.

Looking out at the water she started to remember how she had met they only soul in her country that was full of a true golden heart. A dreamy look entered its way as it etched a look of love and bliss across her face. It was one of the few good memories of life.

"_It was a beautiful summer day. She was only five and running far away from her nurse. The old woman could keep up with the energetic child. Her voice was almost lost to the winds._

"_Lady Akiko! Don't stray too far. The water is mighty rough! Lady Akiko comes back!" called out her nurse Trill. Her long gray hair was flapping all over in her face she couldn't see her young charge._

"_This so much fun. Look at these tide pools and look over there is a azure puffin! Why haven't we gone here before?" she asked over to her nurse only to see she was about 24 feet away._

"_Oh Trill you aren't very fast. Oh look! Up there! It's the most prettiest blossom I've ever seen, I have got to acquire it!" running to a small out crop of rocks. Up about 4 feet was a single rare flower. The image of the bloom filled her pupils up as she involuntary went after the flower not realizing that waves had grown much angry and rocks had more or less been eroded away completely._

"_Lady Akiko, No!" cried the old nurse as her amber gaze watched as the young child fell into the choppy rugged waters._

"_Ahh!" _

"_Help! Please! Somebody help! Please!" were the last sounds of what seemed like a fruitless cries as the old wet nurse yelled over the rock-strewn dunes to the vast empty shoreline._

_Akiko little by little started to lose consciousness the last thing she saw were a pair of the most beautiful loving ocher eyes and a voice whispering, "You'll be safe in my arms."_

_Little by little she open her eyes and tried to rise. Gasping she become conscious she was in an unidentified location. "Where am I? Am I alive? Or what going on? Trill?" asked the bewilder child. She looked as a door bit by bit opened and a young girl with a sneer looked her._

"_Well, well looks like the Black Spirit of Death Anto didn't take you away. Pity. I can't believe my pathetic insignificant brother bother to save you. Any person who can't save him or her obliviously doesn't deserver the right to live," she said with a malicious snicker._

"_Azula that is enough. Go to your room and stay there now, young lady!" said a firm feminism voice. A beautiful young woman in royal clothing comes into view. The child Azula wrinkled her nose with vehemence but obeyed._

"_I apologize child for my daughter less then perfect behavior. I don't know what wrong with her."_

"_She has willing allowed an evil spirit to take over her soul that what is wrong with that child. It is happening with the rest of our nation children too. Too much blood and dirt staining our souls is our greatest problem. I doubt if the Avatar was alive he could redeem a whole country of sinners," spoke Trill as she came in with the woman. _

"_Trill! What happened? What going on?" asked Akiko as held her temples as a migraine hit hard._

"_You slipped and fell into the rocky waters. But a very daring young boy saved you. Come here little one don't be shy." Trill said as she dragged in an unwilling little boy. _

_When their eyes meet they both instantaneously blushed. He just stood there dripping wet looking at his feet. He was extremely cute. His golden eyes were his best feature they seemed to glisten with much vigor._

"_Come on, Zuko go talk to her," said the boy mother as she smiled as he sat on the bed and start to talk. He seemed a little nervous. But he didn't seem to act childish he was bit grown up acting for his young age. She assumed it was cause he was important. Still she tried to be kind and sympathetic to ease him into breaking the ice. _

"_Hi, my name is Zuko. This is my mom, Ursa; the scowling girl is my perfect sister Azula. My dad is Prince Ozai and my Uncle Iroh and cousin Lu Ten are the rest of my family. I saved your life."_

"_Well thank you for that Zuky. My name is Akiko daughter Zhao and his late wife Sakiko. Dad away fighting in the war and mom died as soon as I was born."_

"_I'm sorry to here that. Oh here it's the flower you want it. It is the rarest flower in all the Fire Nation. The Fire Lily. It is said to bloom when true lovers have found one another and by giving it to someone it means you are destined for each other and will know nothing but love and bliss."_

_A special bond was foraged that day. One that couldn't be broken or could it?_

_Just before Zuko's date with his ill fate he on their nine-year anniversary he came to see her. He at a snail's pace walked up the path to Zhao's luxuriant estate and was holding a bundling clenched tightly in his hand. He looked like he was on a mission. She ran to the gate to greet her love._

"_Zuky! Do you wish to train some more? I know you need to improve a lot. You maybe good with duel swords but you need to protect your left side more. Or you will be defeated?"_

"_Akiko I didn't come train. Beside Azula probably right its points. I'm no good at firebending no matter how much I try or non bending fighting." Zuko remarked as they began to walk through the flower garden to koi pond and meditation garden in the back._

"_Zuko I don't ever want to hear that come out of your lips again. Yes she a great bender but nothing good can come to those do things the easy way. Fighting struggling making an effort. Having the will and determination to keep going even when it looks hopeless."_

"_In battle physical strength is meaning less. Its not the strongest that will be victorious but the one with the strongest will. Your mom told you you're a fighter. Never give up and never give in and if fall down get back up again fight harder."_

"_You are a real angel you know that. I never met anyone who believes in me like you, at least not since my mom… vanished."_

"_At least you knew her. I wasn't so blessed. I'm a true orphan. They only things my father loves are winning, power, and drinking. The only thing I've got of my mom is a self portrait she did before her arranged marriage to my father."_

"_I'm sorry but we are family and I promise I will never leave you. Not now not ever."_

"_Thanks Zuky. I knew there was a reason I loved you more then your good looks."_

_Leaning forward they were soon in enveloped in a tender kiss._

"_I want to give you something for being my girlfriend for nine years and perhaps in a way it's a promise to always love each other." Zuko then undid the bundled and showed her the golden comb with the fire lily engraved on it._

"_Oh Zuky! It's beautiful. Is this a promise comb? That we swear to each other an eternal vow of love and loyal?" she asked as she ran her fingers over it._

"_Yes. Do you Akiko Daughter of Zhao and Sakiko pledge to be mine, Prince Zuko forever?"_

"_Yes"_

_He placed the comb in her hair and they kissed._

That had only happened two months ago. Her every thought was on her beloved. Was he ok? Would he be all right? Would that mark now framing his handsome face be regard as a scar of ignominy or honor? Could he do the impossible?

As she slept she dreamed of the royal family dragons. In her mother diary it was said their imperial blood flowed through the veins of her mom side of the family. In the dream they spoke to her and told her it was time to leave and help free the world.

"Wow. That was the most intense dream I've ever had. What is this? The Dragon Scale Blade? Forged from the scales of the emperor and his wife scales? And a red spirit mask?"

Looking out her window to the moon. She had always known she didn't like what her country had become. Looking at her prison that been empty since Trill had died when she was ten. She gathered what she thought she would need and went outside. Then lit her palm with fire and burned the estate to a smoldering crisp.

Present Day

After spending the last two-years with rebel groups and leading a few of her own the Red Spirit caught wind of some of the most sinister of news. Her spies had been spying on the Fire Nation's capital and told her the news she had been dreading for a long time.

Her two greatest fighters were a Wiccan gypsy boy who knew mystic arts. His name was Luke and her other best fighter and friend was used to work in the palace. Her real name was Callista but she referred to herself as Crimson.

"We have been doing much damage to the Fire Nation. With all the people who live in our rebellion we have a much needed edge, my mistress," reported Luke as he batted his long ponytail over his left shoulder.

"Thanks that is much welcome news. Crimson was your infiltration of the Fire Nation Palace a success?"

"Yes. I mean how could it not be? I've the speed and agilely of a cat and a photographic memory. Also I was a slave. Anyway the witch just got mission form daddy devil."

"Azula? What the hell does that sadist want? Beside more pain and anguish?" asked Luke as they kept running through the deep undergrowth.

"The witch was told to get scar boy and jolly tea man and take them back to be incarcerate them forever. He thinks Iroh a fool for what he considers blowing the North Pole Siege two weeks ago. And we know he thinks Zuko is a totally failure."

A growled built up in Akiko throat. She remembered her childhood with the prince. She knew he wasn't a failure but the only thing he was guilty of was having a heart. Ozai was a monster like her own sire. He wasn't human and didn't care about anything. Every since hearing the Avatar had returned she been dying to meet him just to touch him and feel that the one miracle that could save mankind was really breathing and had a heartbeat.

They stop to make camp and she looked at her comb and thought back to the last time they had kissed. A bead of moisture fell from her right eye. She knew where she belonged.

"Listen Crimson, Luke. You are the best friends anyone could have asked for but I need to go where my heart is telling me. I must go to _him._ He needs me and I need him. The path his life is about to embark on won't be easy and he needs someone who loves him by his side. You two go back to the home base and continue to fight. I will get back in touch with you as soon as I can. Good bye friends." Akiko then hugged them put on her mask and began her journey to find her lover.

After much communicated with the Spirit world she headed deep into the woods south of an Earth Kingdom rural community. She began looking all over the place for a sign of the two fugitives and at last she found it. It was a boot print the left footprint that had a crescent shape cut in the heel. Smiling she followed the river. Stopping to fill her waterskin she heard a noise and hid. She looked and noticed a young man approaching with a large stick.

He made feeble attempts to catch fish but couldn't even get a minnow. She couldn't help but express amusement. That was a mistake. He heard her and ran towards her and hurtle the limb at her. She did a front flip out the bush in the nick of time.

"Who are you! Are you here to take me into custody! Well I'm not going down without a fight." Zuko said as he broke two low branches and began to fight. The person kept blocking his attacks but made no move to do violence to him in return.

"What scared to fight me?" he asked as he knocked the assailant weapon out of their hands. He then in three quick moves pinned the person down to the ground.

Holding the spiky part of the limb a inch from the person throat he asked the masked person his question 'who are you and why did you attack me?"

"I don't wish to battle you. You have improved much from the time when we last meet. You are still weak on the left side, Zuky."

"No! It's not possible. Show me your face!" he demanded.

Getting up she little by little took her mask off and let her long hair cascade to her butt in million golden sparks. Her jade eyes met his gold ones and she went red in the face. "Hello Zuky, long time no see."

"Akiko!" he exclaimed happily as they hugged each other and kissed for a long time.

"Oh how I've dreamed of this day for the past three year. To gaze into those pools of liquid gold and have your breath warms my desiccated lips. To feel you're strong arms hold me safe and sound as well as out of harm's way once more. Oh this better then any one of my dreams could ever hope to conceive."

He opened his mouth to utter his agreement but stopped and all of a sudden turned angrily away and walked two feet away. His once beautiful face was etched with bitter pain and sorrow as he desolately kept his face away from his beloved.

"Zuko? What is wrong? Talk to me, please. We haven't seen one another for a very long time. Please don't be so distant now." Akiko pleaded with him as he sat down dishearten on a fallen log.

Sitting next to him she eased her way next to him and reached for his hand but he jerked away. "Zuko?"

'Why did you seek me out? I have no honor and no home. I'm insignificant and a nothing. Even my own father doesn't care for me. I've not anything left to offer you any longer. Look at me; I'm a fugitive from the Fire Nation and enemy of the other countries. I have no place that I can go that would be safe."

"Why would you desire one who has nothing but a everlasting mark of shame branded onto his face by his own sire?" he inquired dejectedly as threw a rock at his reflection in the crystal-clear water of the flowing river.

Brushing back a strand of flowing ebony silk behind her ear she gently turned his head to face hers. Stroking his newly grown black locks out of his face she smiled. "Zuko. I could care less if you were a prince or a pauper. Rags or riches you still would be the boy who showed me love and compassion when I needed it most. You are my best friend and I you love now and forever like we promised," she said as leaned forward and kissed the mark he unwilling was given.

He took her hand and looked at her, then cried into her arms. She soothingly stroked him and hummed the lullaby Ursa had sang to him when was sick. She hummed about the great phoenix and magnificent dragons that had once been their land guardians till war had replaced them and had become their land new god.

She leaned over and whispered in his ear what she had been wanting to tell him since the day he was banished, by the evil spirit of land of never-ending flames had destroy his face by fire him, at the same time as she had been forced to gaze at the sick display helplessly at the same time as he withered and howl out in pain.

"You are more honorable then all of the Fire Nation combined. You've shown that you have a heart and soul. You have retained your humanity; you've not traded it to the demons and their poisons like so many others have. I have never seen your scar as a stain of shame I've seen it as a mark of honor. You care and that is the one thing Ozai can't and won't tolerate."

"I thank you, my beloved fire lily for your words. They are having the most important effect on me. They are the kindest things anyone beside Uncle has said to me in a long time. I must know why did you track me down now and not before? Last thing I heard was your home was burned and they thought you died in it as well."

"No on my 14th birthday as the summer soloist was ending I had a dream. As you only know I have been blessed with spiritual powers because of my birthday. I followed my heart as well as my instincts and fled."

"I've been fighting in the war to restore what we have lost in the this senseless atrocities before its too late. I've kept track of you best I could. Trying to find a chance to see you but the war and fighting kept getting in the way. Then I received information that after the battle at the North Pole, Ozai gave his cursed spawn the dirty deed to capture you and Iroh. But knowing her she slaughter you first without a second thought."

"I knew at that time if I was ever going to see you I had to find you and help you fight her and whoever else she might drag into this. I wasn't going to watch helplessly for a second time as the one I loved was slowly destroyed. I've been traveling under the identity of the Red Spirit much like your alter ego is the Blue Spirit. So to you wish for me to join you?"

"You know joining us will be consider an act of high treason. You be a fugitive too. Azula will be after you as well. She possibly will slaughter you too. Is this really the existence you desire?"

"I had no life in the Fire Nation and my only home has been with you where my heart is kept. I'd gladly willing join you. We made a promise. And I won't let you break it ever."

"Oh Akiko I've missed you so much," as they kissed. She went behind a few trees to change out of her Red Spirit outfit. After ten minutes she came out dress in a short-sleeved light sea green chemise, tight black chinos double knot knee high boots and lengthy jade warp around pants sarong. Her sword was in its sheath on right side and her long hair was done up in a striking chignon held in place by her comb. She had smudged up her face with some dirt.

"How do I look?" she asked nervously as she stared at her boots.

'You'll always look like a princess to me, come Uncle Iroh will be wondering what taken so long."

The two young lovers walked back to where the old man was last seen only to discover his lack of knowledge concerning botany had put him in grave danger.

"Uncle looks who here to join us. Uncle?"

"You know that flower I thought might be tea?"

"You didn't!"'

"I did and wasn't"

"Oh Iroh you shouldn't be touching strange planets if you don't have any idea what they can do!" cried Akiko as she rushed forward and looked him over tenderly.

"To my old eyes deceive me or I'm hallucinating? Akiko?"

"No Uncle you aren't seeing things. But we need to get you some help fast. I won't take anymore chance on these strange plants!"

"But where are we to go? We are fugitives of the Fire Nation and enemy of Earth Kingdom."

"Earth Kingdom will have us killed if they figure out who we are and if we go to Fire Nation we'll be handed over to Azula."

"Earth Kingdom it is lets go." Zuko said as he started to lead the way but Akiko tapped him on the shoulder. "Uh Zuky? The nearest village is that way. You were heading to a ravine."

Blushing intensely he motion for her to led the way. After half an hour they arrived in a tiny village. They meet a pretty girl with long dark brown hair. Her kind eyes smiled as she tended to Iroh's inflammation.

"You must not be from around we know to keep away from the white jade and not make it into tea and drink it," the young girl said.

"Opps my mistake."

"We aren't from around here." Akiko said sympathetically as she hand her some bottles she couldn't reach.

"Oh refugees what are your names?"

"Oh of course we have names. I mean why wouldn't we. I'm Lee and this is my uncle Mushi."

"But Lee was named after his father so we call him Junior."

"Junior and Mushi and who are you his sister?"

'No my name is Ryo and I'm Lee's girlfriend. We have known each other since we were small. I'm traveling with them. Who are you?"

"My name is Song. Would you like to have dinner with us?" she asked kindly.

"Sorry but we have to get going." Zuko said with a warning glance to Akiko.

"That is too bad, my mom always makes too roast duck."

"Where do you live?" asked Iroh.

"Mushi that was extremely reprehensible. It would be an honor to be welcomed to your residence for dinner. Come on Lee, please?" Akiko batted her long eyelashes at him.

Soon they were eating and have a good time.

"We were once refuges ourselves. The Fire Nation took all the men away that was the last time I saw my father."

"I've not seen my father in a long time too."

"Oh I'm sorry he fighting in the war too?"

"Yes,"

A single tear rolled down Akiko face the candle made it shine like a star.

'You ok Ryo? Is something wrong?"

'I'm fine really, Song, its just I never knew either of my parents. My mother died giving birth to me and my father became obsessed with the war and he just died because it. Mostly my mother old friend a nursemaid named Trill raised me but she departed this life as soon as I was ten. A very weak heart she had. I've been with Lee and his Uncle ever since."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Would you please be of assistance to me with the serving dishes?"

"Sure"

She started with the dishes and she notice Song kept looking at Zuko's scar.

"Its ok. If you have something to say to him go say it. He going through a lot of turmoil and he need to let people help him. Go head talk to him I'll finish with the dishes."

Akiko never found out what Song and Zuko talked about but she did know by the look on his face was enough to show her he was being enlightened to the harsh reality of the war.

"Zuko don't steal this creature. They were most kind." Akiko pleaded with him as he took the ostrich horse. He gave her a look and she obeyed reading what his golden eyes told her.

They had to whatever it took to survive even if it went against their personal code of honor. They had to anything and everything just to continue to exist.

That became more apparent when they stop to take a break in a village and had to beg for money to support them. Iroh wasn't above acting like a fool and begging but she knew before hand Zuko it wasn't going to be easy for Zuko to accept the reality that his life was now. He still want to be treated like a prince but he was no longer that. He wasn't going to be taught a lesson of humility so easy with that sense of pride he got. Still she didn't like it when Iroh was forced to "dance"

"Excuse us, Uncle. We are going to look around a bit. Stretch our legs a bit. Could you watch the animal? Come on let's get out of here."

"Ok see you in a little bit. Be back by nightfall."

"This is so aggravating. I'm a prince! You are a lady of one the highest houses we should be getting whatever we want." Zuko mumbled acrimoniously.

'Listen I know that this isn't the kind of life your used too, but stop and think. We are being forced to see the world of how the other half lives. I mean I don't like being cold, dirty and hungry much either. But that is the life we must live now. In less you have better idea?"

Before he could speak he pushed her out of the way as a runaway wooden pushcart came slamming towards them.

"I'm so sorry miss. Some jerk with twin broad swords attack me thinking it was a funny joke. Could you help me?"

"Here are you masks. Oh look at this blue one I love it, don't you honey?" she asked as she handed the blue spirit mask to him.

"May I have this please?" he asked the vender.

"Sure considered it my request for forgiveness to you for nearly knocking your woman over."

"Thanks," he said with a gleam in his eyes as he gripped her hand and dragged her away.

'Zuky stopped it your going to break my hand if you keep that up. I know you have an idea when you get that look in your good eye. You better tell me what its is."

"I say we start providing ourselves with some more luxuries."

"Zuko it was bad enough we were force to steal a mode of transport but to reduce ourselves to common thievery? I told you I saw honor within you. Don't tell me you're about to allow it to be stripped from you as well."

Zuko looked at her and was about to quarrel when something settle that matter for them. That jerk with the swords came around the bend swinging his swords and whistling the Earth Kingdom Anthem.

"Oh look it the mutt with his scar and look he got a bitch to protect. Hey why do you hang with this loser girl? Why don't you come and mix it up with me?"

"Leave us alone sir." And they start to walk away.

'No one says no to me. You'll pay urchin!" he said as he hit her in the back of the head. She was tossed into a wall and moaning as a large strand of hair fell from her head.

"Ah. Leave her alone."

"I won't waste my breath on rubbish like you! Good day!" he said with a laugh.

"Akiko, my fire lily you all right?" he asked he helped her up.

"I think we should take that guy down. No touches my hair! EVER!"

"Fine it will be a Red and Blue team up!"

For a while she got used to the thrill, the rushing of adrenaline throughout her veins as they took what they required to provide for themselves. It felt more or less like training together like when they were kids. An only one of its kind dance all their own. For once she didn't care to be the words of wisdom. She just was a bit angry that she was not being able to get more.

But Iroh soon reminder her why she had set out to find Zuko in the first place. Her mission was to save him from himself and save his soul from being taken. They had just taken a box of gold and had returned from a huge shopping spree. But despite the fact that they had bought many rich possessions Iroh told them something they had both forgotten.

"You two have been on a big spending spree. Where did you get the money for such things?"

"Do you not like your solid gold teapot? I pick it out just for you." Akiko said as she sipped her tea.

"To tell you both the truth tea taste good were it from a porcelain pot or a rudimentary inexpressive one."

The words hit her like a ton of bricks as she all of a sudden thought back to the day on the balcony so long ago. "It doesn't matter does it? Whether we exist like kings or peasants does it, Iroh? Being humble and appreciating the small things in life and enjoying life are what is important."

"Correct Lady Akiko. I knew you would come to your senses. What do you think Zuko?"

"I have no life and no hope. There is nothing for me."

"Zuko we have had been through a lot recently but we mustn't give up on hope."

"There is no hope for me with the Avatar."

"Zuky even if you got him it wouldn't change a thing. But there is reason to hope."

'I have no hope and I have no future."

"Listen to me Zuko hope is something you give yourself in dark times. And I think you do have a future."

"I fail to see it."

"Well I'm going to get more firewood see you in few minutes."

"Ok, be back quick."

She looked at him dejectedly at the same time as she walked out of their hiding spot. She didn't even try to hold back the tear that had began to stain her attractive features.

"Zuko your future just walked out of this cavern. She has traveled countless miles and has willingly accepted the fate that was forced upon us just to be with you. She seems ready to give you all she can because she loves you and believes in you. I think you should consider that for a moment. Not every man in the world is so lucky as to have a girl that faithful to them"

"I need some air." He just looked at the ground that he didn't see where he was going and ran right into her as she came from a glen. They both swore under their breath as the branches hit their feet.

"Oh I'm sorry. I better leave you to brood," picking up the wood and going back to the hideout. She kept her head down low not looking at him not even sure if she want to look at him ever again.

"Wait. Akiko. I'm sorry. You have made great sacrifices to be with me and all I've done is being a jerk. I'm sorry," he apologized to her as he held her close to him and smiled sweetly.

"Zuko. We both have changed. I find myself thinking I wish I had killed my father and not the Ocean Spirit. I find that my rage, arrogance and obduracy have got me into a lot of messes. However I never stopped loving you and I want to go where you go. I detested my former existence. Perhaps this was preordained to be."

"I think its time I head out on my own. No Uncle. I need to learn lessons that I can't learn from him. I need to find my own path. I must go alone."

"So I presume you'll be leaving me at this moment. I guess our vow wasn't meant to be. Always together, forever. That was the pact we made and I guess it not enough."

"No, where I go you go. My path is your path. My fate will be yours. Come we must go tell Uncle."

Soon after parting ways with Iroh they reached a rural community that forced both of them to deal with recollections they had forgotten regarding their childhoods. They bond with a small boy named Lee and were just about to go away when the boy mother pleaded with them to save her son from thugs.

Both of their years of combat training and dueling with swords came in handy. They beat most of the thugs no problem but it was their leader that gave them the most trouble. Both were thrown backwards by onslaught of rocks. They knew it could be a mistake but they used their firebending to deafet the thug.

They stood proudly over the leader who was in a state of shock and disbelief. He was only able to mange to utter one sentence coherently. He said it in a horse tone of voice.

"Who…who are you?"

Zuko proclaimed loudly and proudly "My name is Zuko son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai. Prince of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne."

Not missing a beat she add her name. "I am Lady Akiko daughter of Lady Sakiko and Admiral Zhao. Human child descending form the imperial dragons and beloved of Prince Zuko."

'Liar! You're no prince and your no lady! They are fugitives! Their own county disowned them."

"I like you all to take the moment to consider what just happened. Nothing in the world is as simple as black and white. There are shades of gray and victim in war are on all sides. You cannot judge us solely on the actions of other people. You can't judge a country as a whole you can only judge a person for their actions only. It is our choices in life. These 'soldiers" are no different then those of our country because they chose to do evil. You must try to see with eyes unclouded by hate. But we shall leave and never return come Zuky lets go."

They traveled faraway and almost immediately found tracks. They knew it was time to face Azula and her gang.

"You ready to fight her? You know she fights dirty and will do anything it takes to win. Can you keep your mind focused?"

"We have been training for this a long time Fire Lily and I know we can do this. I know I can't beat her alone but maybe we can beat together. Still she after the Avatar and he will be mine."

"Zuky I think you should consider this thought for a moment maybe you're not meant to catch the Avatar but maybe your meant to befriend him instead. Zuko he saved your live twice! You said he even asked you if you could be friends. I think you should consider it."

"Just stick to the plan you attack from the back I shall from the front. Be prepared this is going to be dangerous."

They ultimate track down the sweltering evil spirit young woman to a ghost town. An exhausted Avatar was sitting talk to Azula who found it hilarious to ridicule Zuko. As she got ready to fight an unfair duel she asked sinisterly to the boy "Do you really want to fight me?"

Zuko jumped out and took off his worn hat and decaled loudly to his sister. "_Yes I really do!"_

"Zuko!" the Avatar exclaimed. He was a bit taken back by the prince new look. He was dressed in the garments of an Earth Kingdom peasant along with his ponytail being gone in its place was a full head of hair. The only thing that looked the same about him to Aang was the sheer look of determination to his golden eyes.

"I was wondering when you show up Zu-Zu," derision Azula clearly showing she had no respect for her older brother.

As they got ready to duel Aang notice out the corner of his eye an outline standing in the darkness behind Azula. Still gripping his staff the duel began as soon as she let unleashed her blue fire on the boys.

Azula was without a doubt a master of all techniques of firebending but she wasn't so smart when it came to unexpected surprises. Just as she was about to sauté Aang after he couldn't take to the air and get away something hit her in the back hard. And it left a nice clear footprint on her head.

"Agh! Who did that?" she shrieked as she jumped to the roof of a building to get her barring. Her answer came in the form of a fiery dragon.

Standing in front of Aang shielding him was a young woman he never seen prior to this moment in time. But she was extremely attractive. She had the same look that was on Zuko's face etched across hers.

"Hey demon you wanna play?" she asked as her sword hurled a massive fire wave conjoined by Zuko's own.

"You! Little Dragon Girl. Well even you won't stop me!" and the skirmish raged on.

Before long however Zuko was knock unconscious and girl was buried in some rubble was fighting to get out. Aang was trapped but his friends came in the nick of time to save him. Soon they joined Zuko's group in fighting and corning Azula.

"Well, look at this enemy and traitors all working together. I'm done. I know when I'm beaten a princess surrenders with honor."

Everyone was ready to fire if she made a move but when no expect it she hit Iroh with a surprise attack. He screamed in agony as he fell to ground hard and lose consciousness. Zuko and Akiko screamed in horror and everyone fired the power at the witch only for her nowhere to be found in after the massive explosion.

Zuko looked at his uncle in anger and frustration. Akiko gently held his shoulders and tried to calm him down. He turned angrily at the group and barked out a commanded. "Get away from us!"

The female Waterbender bravely approached him and said gently as she could "Zuko, I can help."

Before he could let lose his fire at them the new girl looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please Zuky let her help. Don't let your pride cost you a life of someone you love," she pleaded with him but her request fell on deaf ears he was to prideful to ask for help. Before he could get rid of them she hit him with hilt of her sword knocking him out cold.

They just stood there in disbelief. Shocked and clearly not knowing what was going on? She turned to face them and said, " Please! Heal him! I beg you his behalf help us. Please."

Katara moved forward and bended the water out from her pouch and began to heal him through the use of her water. After she was done they turn to leave but their curiosity got the better of them.

"Who are you? Why are you with Zuko and why did you just do what you did?" asked Aang. She noticed they all were getting in fighting stance and she sighed.

"Please I mean none of you any harm. I'm fighting for peaceful future as you are. My name is Akiko. That all you need to know."

"You knocked out Zuko! He a crazy guy who been following us from one end of world to the other. Who are you beside being a Firebender?" asked Sokka.

"Please don't speak about Zuko like he crazy. In less you know a person history don't judge them. I would stand by him no matter what. I've willingly become a fugitive to be with him. He saved my life as a child and I shall return that act of kindness by saving him from Azula and her "friends" That what you do for someone you love." Akiko told them as she started to drag Zuko body to the ostrich horse.

"Well thank you for your help any advice before we go?" asked Katara

"Azula is a monster a predator. A ruthless cold-blooded fiend who will sink to any depth to get what she wants. She loves only power and people in pain. Mei is the one with the blades and Ty Lee is the circus freak. Be very careful of them. I have got to get these two to safety. Before you go though I have one request."

"What?" asked Toph as tried to listen to the girl heartbeat through the vibrations in the earth.

"I wish to listen to your heartbeat Avatar Aang."

They looked at her surprise but allowed her to listen his heart. She smiled and kissed his cheek gently and hugged him tight.

"See you and thanks. Now go as far as you can!" she order as they vanished.

Both Iroh and Zuko woke up the next day and both without a doubt had major headaches.

"What happened?" asked Iroh as he leaned to get up as did Zuko but Akiko stopped them.

"I request for forgiveness in advance for disobeying your orders and wishes but I couldn't stand by and do nothing. I knocked you out and had the Waterbender restore to health Iroh."

"WHAT! YOU LET SOME PEASENT TO WHAT?" He bellowed at her as she cringed into a small ball.

Crying she looked at him and said "I'm sorry Zuko but I knew he required help and I don't wish for to see you in pain. Please forgive me."

"I can't believe you challenge me! Let alone attack me."

"I'll go outside and you guys can talk. I imagine the ostrich horse is hungry."

"Zuko why are you so angry that your gnashing your teeth at Akiko? What happened?" asked Iroh at the same time as he watched Zuko maladroitly put together some tea.

"Azula attacked you were wounded badly, me and Akiko with the Avatar's gang help took her down but she disappeared. I was going to order them away. I didn't desire their help."

"Zuko are you upset for the reason that you couldn't save me from harm or that you couldn't help me after the wound was inflicted onto me?"

He said nothing but turn out to look at the bleak horizon. He was contemplating what his uncle had just said. He didn't see his uncle toss the tea out the window. But he did see Akiko coiffure the feathers of the ride best she could and singing to it harmoniously.

"I wish to be capable to save from harm those I love. I know what you are going to say. Azula is my sister and we should get along."

"No I was going to say she crazy and needs to be taken down. Zuko what is it you want?"

"I want to have the knowledge and power to protect the ones I love most. I want to know more about firebending."

"I think its time for your training to pick up where you left off. Come let us begin." Zuko went outside to join his uncle but he looked at Akiko. He unintentionally touched his scar. He was in his mind eye seeing once more how he had done what was right to speak out against the radical plan but was punished for it.

He could still hear his own scream and his flesh being on fire the pain had never gone away. He also started to remember what Akiko had said about his scar being of true honor and not shame.

"So what are you two going to be doing?" she asked as she fixed her hair. She didn't even look at Zuko when she asked her question.

"We are going to be training in firebending you be welcome to join us if you wish." Iroh told her as he got in a stance. They start off with deep breathing exercises then Iroh lecture them about what bending lightning truly was.

Zuko was over eager to bend the lightning but it just kept combusting in his face. And with each failed attempted he got more angry and more fluster. Akiko didn't even attempt to bend the dangerous streak of energy.

"Why!" he screamed after about the fifteenth try. "Why does it keep blowing up in my face? Like the rest of my stupid life!" he screamed.

"Zuko I was afraid of this you need to clear your mind of shame before you can bend lightning."

"I am not full of shame! I'm as proud as ever!" he shot back at his uncle who shook his head.

"Zuko pride is source of shame and the only cure for it is humility."

"Well my life been nothing but humble lately."

"I think your biggest setback is Zuko you won't let go of your negative thoughts and painful memories. You are letting them cloud your mind. Zuko being truly humble is allowing being help and not thinking you are the best ever." Akiko told him soothingly as she reached out to touch him but he pushed her away.

"How would you know anything about humility?" he asked her furiously.

"For the very reason that as soon as I first started fighting the Fire Nation my own way of thinking cloud my judgment greatly nearly blinding me and as a result I nearly got myself kill more then once."

"Look Akiko I know you're just trying to help but back off! I am so sick and tired of through my whole life I had to struggle and never did one thing just once come easy. I know I feel pride that I worked so hard to become who I am but still just once I like a break!"

"I think maybe I will teach you a firebending move Azula doesn't know then maybe you'll get it."

Akiko was pay close attention to the lecture of each element and bending and looked at Zuko with a look of pain and longing. He was just about at the breaking point. She really wanted to help Zuko. Almost immediately following the lesson Zuko got even angrier when Iroh refused to discharge lightning at him.

"Well I'm sick of this! If you two won't help me I'll go find my own lightning!" he declared.

"Zuky wait. Come on calm down. Don't let your rage get the better of you. Please take a break. Let just relax."

"Akiko just leave me alone! I don't require you to patronize me! So stop helping me and let me do this without help!" he said as stormed off to the mountains.

Fixing her pools of jade on the desolate horizon at fading dust cloud she fell to the ground and cried. Iroh gently placed his arms around her and dried her eyes. "There, there young one. It's going to be all right."

"How can you say that? I came to help him. But I've failed miserable. I'm once more helpless to save him and I fear I'm losing him for good. He so full of angry and rage and I can't get through and ease his pain. I took up the duty to protect him and I can't do it."

"Listen to me child, no matter how much we may want to help someone, it is ultimately them themselves that has to save them. Zuko has to help himself. I know he cares for you deeply. He is not angry with you for helping me. He is anger that he couldn't do it himself. You and I are all he has left. And if anything were to happen well I think you can image."

"It just so frustrating to see someone you love in pain. And it is the kind of pain that can be healed with herbs or some other remedy. Sometimes even time its self is not able to nurse back to health the scars of soul. I do anything for him. What more can I give to him when I already gave him my heart?"

"Just be there for him. Love and care for him. Stand by him and just be there for him. Love is a powerful thing. You have already helped him more then you know. I know you are the best thing to happen to him."

He returned that night very late soaking wet and his eyes were red obviously he had been crying. She quickly warped him up in a warm blanket and gave him a bowl of rice. "I hope it good enough. We have so few rations left. We are going to have moved soon. Azula could come back at anytime. I will take the first watch and look out for her and her friends," she told him as the moon began to rise into the night sky.

Though he laid his head down to sleep he couldn't he just watch her stand vigilantly scanning the horizons for danger? He recalled the day he met her and other wonderful childhood memories. He was shook from his memories when he heard her singing softly.

"_I know there is healing in the blood of the lamb. Comfort for the broken and the hurting of this land. Come now all you burdened with the pain of this world. And He will give you rest. Stretch out, your arms to the one who gives you life. Lay all of your sorrows at the cross of Jesus Christ. Come now all of you suffering in silence through the night. And He will hear your cry. He will hear your cry. _**Take me, as I am broken and bleeding. Wrap me in Your love, Your presence I'm needing Wrap me in Your love, Your love so pure, Hold me in your arms And I will endure.**_ Hold me in Your healing arms. Touch me Lord, make me whole."_

"That was one of the most beautiful songs I have heard. Did you come up with that all on your own my Fire Lily?" he asked wiping the bead of moisture off his good eye.

"It is a universal song of healing allowing all things to be healed. The land like world that been torn apart by war. And souls like yours and mine that have been through great pain. Hope and faith and believing in something are powerful tools in life. In a world that so uncertain I will promise this to you that your prays will always been mine to answer."

In next to no time they were on there way again. But Iroh began to bellyache that he was in pain so they start to make encampment. Nevertheless the Rough Rhinos almost immediately ambushed them. It was only by sheer dumb luck and quick thinking did they break away from them with their necks still in one piece.

"Man you know some seriously malicious people Iroh! We have got to go more rapidly Zuky!"

'It really to bad you don't have any friends who don't want to attack us!" retorted Zuko as kicked the bird horse hybrid side to get to pick up the pace to stay in the race that was their lives.

"Hmm friends who don't want to attack me?" he mused then yelled "Take left and go that way for about ten miles."

"Why?" asked Akiko trying to keep her hair from falling out all over the place.

"Trust me."

They came to a desert cantina and walk as casually as they could inside. Trying like always not to arouse suspicion. This behavier had almost come as a second nature. While Iroh and Zuko took a table at the back Akiko got them "smoothies." Walking slowly back to their table she noticed two men in particular. She got a very bad vibe originating from them. It was like walking through a river of sub-zero blood.

"Pss. I don't understand why we are here. But you better find your friend and fast I have a very bad feeling that something going to happen soon," she hissed into Iroh ear as she passed him his drink.

"Don't worry I think I've found our friend." Iroh said pointing in the direction of an old man at a pi sho table.

"You want to gamble on pi sho!" exclaimed Zuko angrily as his uncle made his way to the table.

Almost immediately following very cryptically exchange language and an integrated symbol had been made it seem they had stumble on a secret society of some kind. While Akiko was very full of curiosity as to what Iroh had got them into Zuko on the other hand was anger and annoyed as ever!

Those blokes she had notice by the bar made their move to get them but the pi sho man ingeniously manipulate the moment and got a whole bar brawl going on providing the cover they need to get out of there. They ran as fast as they could across the blistering loose sand dunes that where like an infinite ocean of gold. At last they had come to a flower shop.

"Ok now that you played pi sho, is someone in this club gonna get us some real help!" demanded Zuko his temper rising again.

"Yeah! We have nearly gotten killed! Twice in the same day! A little help would be nice. So whatever this club is can it help us or what?" Akiko said in an irritable tone. She was just as frustrated as Zuko and really just wanted to be sound asleep.

"You will have to pardon my nephew and his beloved neither are initiates and both don't appreciate the cryptic arts," apologized Iroh to his friend as he spoke then to a man behind a door. He went in but neither teenager was allowed back.

"The flowers here are lovely, and smell so sweet," trying to fill the void of silence that had engulfed the room.

"None of these blooms come close to the flower you are my little lily of the flames."

"I know things lately haven't been so good. But hopefully that is about to change oh look at the one. Have you ever seen one like it before?" she said pointing to a light lavender bloom that was a cross between a lily and orchid.

They both bent down to sniff it but end up butting heads. "Ow, sorry," they both said as the looked away and blushed. Her hair chignon then start to disentangle and her hair began to fall in a mess to the ground.

"Oh this stupid desert sun! I can't do anything with my hair in this stinking humidly! It almost impossible to keep it up!"

"Let me see if I can change that. Hand me your brush. We have got to brush it hundred times first so it can shine like the morning sunrays," as he began to brush her head of flowing ebony silk.

"You have done this since we were like eleven. I had to start to learn to take care of myself for the reason that Trill had given up the ghost, but you were constantly there for me. Though if I remember your ability to style hair left much to be desired," giggling as he start to work on her hair.

"I have been practicing since then I think you should have your hair up till we are out of the bone-dry region at least but I much rather see it long and loose," he said as he finishing pinning it up and threaded the flower underneath her comb.

"Thanks I think," yawning loudly "I will take a nap. We haven't slept well in days and I need to sleep."

"Let me give you a good night kiss," as he pressed his dry lips onto her rosy ones as their eyes bit by bit closed and they fell into to a dreamless slumber. They were aroused hours later by the door slamming shut. They awoke startled ready to attack. Iroh gave them a playful smirk that made them go red in their pale skin.

"So is the club meeting over?" he asked trying to sound like he wasn't embarrassed by the position his Uncle had caught him in. Akiko laughed nervously as she tried to clean up herself.

"Everything is taking care of we are heading to Ba Sing Sa."

"Ba Sing Sa? Why would we go to the Earth Kingdom?" inquired Zuko not seeing the clearly to the plan. The man they had come with explained the plan in simple terms for him.

"The city is full of refuges no one will notice three more."

"We can hide in plan sight and it's the safest place from the Fire Nation. Even I couldn't break through to the city."

"This is the chance we been waiting for. We wouldn't need to steal or anything. We would be out of harm's way. Even despite the fact that I've learned that there is no place on the planet that is grantee to be absolute safe and sound. The Fire Nation has the will to do anything it takes to achieve their sick goals. Still it does bring hope back to me. And I can tell the king there about my rebellion and we can work on ending this war. So we can be safe for real." Akiko told her companies happily as she hugged Zuko tightly with tears of hope streaming down her face.

Their good fortune was almost ruined when they discovered that those thugs had tracked them down. Still the shopkeeper had a plan. He showed them a cart with three large pots and removed the flowers on top them. Quickly they scrambled in but Iroh for a moment was stuck and it took a big shove to get him inside.

"Who would of thought I return to the site of my biggest military disgrace, as a tourist!" exclaimed Iroh happily but Zuko didn't return the same feelings.

"Look around we aren't tourists we are refugees! Look at this! We are forced to eat this garbage and be tired, hungry and cold!"

"Please try to restrain your anger, I'm suffering too because of everything we been through lately. Since we have been eating so poorly I have lost a good deal amount weight. Furthermore my beautiful hair is so repulsive. It has lost its sheen and it so snarled. I can't lie to you and say I'm happy one hundred percent because I hate the way life been going. But it has had its pleasure despite the pain," kissing him on the cheek under his scar gently.

Zuko look at her with a smile and hugged her. Brushing a loose strand of her hair out of her face he lean to kiss her lips so she could have his revitalizing breath on her desiccated lips when a wolf whistle was let loose.

They snapped their heads around to see a young man with a piece of grass in his mouth. His lips slowly curled into a wicked grin.

"Don't we all hate living like this? My name is Jet and these are my freedom fighters Smellerbee and Longshot," he said introducing himself and his two companions.

Akiko looked him directly in his pools melt chocolate and soon recoiled in fright. Her face went colorless and goosebumps covered her exposed flesh. She was so startled by something she nearly fell off the ferry. Zuko grabber her before she completely feel over.

"You all right my lily?" he asked very concerned. She nodded mutely and got back to her feet. "Sorry about that we be so malnourished I guess I had a fainting spell from lack of proper meal," she chuckled embarrassedly but still didn't look at him for a second time.

Jet seemed to buy her lie but Zuko knew better but turn to face the boy.

"I guess your proof of what I was about to say. I mean I hear that the captain is eating like a king while the rest of feed off his scraps. Doesn't seem fair does it? I mean you just showed my point. Since no one aboard this ferry had a decent meal in forever we might all fall into this lake before we even reach the city."

"What sort king is he eating like?" asked Iroh curiously as he turn to face them.

"The fat happy kind" was the short answer but it was enough to make him droll like a kid in a candy shop.

"So do you two want to help us "liberate" some food?" Jet asked.

Zuko looked at the bowl of slop and told him, "We're in"

The rush of stealing may have gone for a long time but its thrill was not forgotten by far. It was a wonderful feeling to have once more as they robbed the galley blind of its mouthwatering spoils and escaped unnoticed. But the whole time Akiko refused to look at Jet. She just gave him bizarre glances.

That night after the raid they hand out the food to the other refugees. While Akiko helped a young mother feed her many children she notice Iroh had somehow offended Smellerbee. The mute archer seemed to comforter the tomboy. The mother thanked her for her help and she walked back to her beau.

She arrived just as Jet was saying that people ate like this all the time in Ba Sing Sa. She curled up next Zuko and wrapped her arm around his. Sighing happily she let him begin to feed her the greatest meal she had had in a long time.

"Oh young love how wonderful. Jet was it? Tell us more about your reason for going to Ba Sing Sa," inquired Iroh as he smiled at his nephew.

"I was saying I couldn't wait to see that wall."

"Yes it is magnificent sight."

'You been there before. When I was different man," confessed Iroh.

"Yes I've done some things I'm not proud so that why I'm going to the city. For a second chance."

"Good I believe everyone is capable of changing the life if the really want to," Iroh said as he ate some more mushu.

"I wonder what exactly he done that he "not so proud of" muttered Akiko as she gripped her sword tightly.

"What did you say girl?" asked Jet.

"Nothing."

"I never have seen a sword like yours. May I hold it?"

"No! But I will show it," unsheathing the blade and allowing the moonlight to shimmer of its golden dragon shaped hilt and glisten on the crescent sliver blade.

"This blade was made 700 years ago for one of my ancestors. It is the only one of its kind. It took a long painstaking time to mold and forge it. It is the only inherence I have from my mother."

"Your mother? Why would your mom have that blade? Did she give to you when you reached a certain age?" asked Jet as he leaned forward to touch be she quickly sheathed once more.

"My mother died when I was born and my father was obsessed with war and he died," she yelled at him angrily and for once Zuko tried to calm her down. "What the matter my lily."

"Yeah Lily what is the matter?" asked Jet with his muddy chips glaring at her.

"My name isn't Lily, its is just my beloved pet name for me ok? I think a song would be most welcomed as of this moment. The people are desperate need of some hope and faith. Walking to the bow of the ship as the moon just came out from behind the clouds. It made a sparkling silver spotlight on her. She start to sing soft and low but it began to grow louder and higher. She undid her hair and had a lot of soul to her song. All the passengers looked up and listen to her words.

"_Your body is my bread, Your blood is my wine, In Christ I'm made complete. I am sustained time after time. I'll trust You, though the road is rough and long. I'll seek You; Lord let Your kingdom come. **I am seeking You first I'm at the gates of Your kingdom. I'm running to You my God. There is nothing I need that You haven't provided. I am seeking You first my God.**_ _Through every_ _season Lord, you're the tie that always binds. Things on earth come and go but You are constant by my side. I'll trust You though at times You make me wait, I'll seek You, Cause I know You only do it to increase my faith. You have set the heavens with Your hand with a word you made the seas and land You have given me this very breath, And I will trust You Jesus in life and death!"_

Everyone on board began to cheer happily as she retreated back to Zuko smiling happily. "I'm going to get some sleep. See in a little bit. I think you should clear your mind first. Good night," kissing his scar and she disappeared with Uncle.

He went to the bow of the ship and looked out at the foggy horizon. He thought about things in his life he cherished. Meeting Akiko, his mother Ursa, when he was twelve and kissed Akiko for the first time. The day they made their vow of love. All that had happened since he had cut his hair. He smiled sweetly and started to hum a tune and in next to no time realized he wrote a song just for her. He was about to tell her when Jet came to him.

"You know when I saw your scar I knew who you where."

He tensed up his heart pounding as his face froze trying to show emotions.

"You're an outcast like me and us outcast have to stay together."

"I realized that being on your own isn't always the right thing. Excuse me. I have to go see my girl."

"Your girl doesn't seem to like me for some reason. Do you know why?"

"Well not everyone is going to like you. Bye."

Akiko was actually waiting for him on the deck. "Hi thought I wait for you. My dreams aren't anything in less your there to make them real."

"I want to give you something. Something important. I hope I don't sound too tone deaf. "_When every moment gets too hard, the end of the road can feel so far. No matter how much time we are apart I'm always near you. I'll be the shelter in your rain, help you to find your smile again. I'll make you laugh at a broken heart wherever you are. Cause I'm never gonna walk away if the walls come down someday. I'll be there when you call my name You can always depend on me I believe till forever ends I will be your friend. So many people come and go nothing can change the you I know you'll never be just a face in the crowd and time will show through the seasons and they years I will always hold you dear never you fear I'll be around when every candle burns down low and I want you and I want you to know."_

That was beautiful. And it didn't cost you anything it came from your heart. Still I think to be on the safe side you should steer clear of that Jet guy."

"Why are you so against him? Something about him really scared you what is it?"

"As you know because I was born at the exact moment of the Summer Soulest when the Spirit World and ours were one I was blessed with certain powers. The extent of these powers means I can see and interacted with the Spirit World and go to it by leaving my body at will. I can tell what a Spirit mortal form is and I have a better insight into a person true character by reading their spiritual energy. I know Jet intentions may be noble but the way he executes them are far from being honorable. I feel something ominous and sinister about him ok. So let just avoid him alright?"

"Ok Akiko."

"Listen we can't go by our real names once we get to the city. You must refer to me as "Ryo" as I must now call you "Lee" So Lee to want to go to bed now with me?"

"Yes Ryo."

They quickly left the ferry and went into the train station with their passport but the ugly lady was giving them a hard time. "So lets see a Mr. Lee and Mr. Mushy and Ms. Ryo, is it?" she eyed them funny.

"It's pronounced Moo Shi actually."

"You telling me how to do my job!"

"No! But I must admit you're like a flower in bloom because your beauty is intoxicating."

"You pretty easy on eyes yourself handsome, Reow. May I ask though who are boy and girl? Your kids?"

"No Lee is my nephew and this beautiful young woman is his bride to be. I'm sadly a widow."

"Hmm maybe we can see each other again sometime you'll know where to find me. Enjoy Ba Sing Sa!"

As the walked away both the young lovers hit their heads hard trying to forget Uncle flirting.

They hang around at a bastion looking at the breathtaking architecture and talking. "I say Lee thought of marriage in reality sounds like a wonderful idea. It's all I've ever wanted. But still Uncle Mushi I can't belive you did that. Eww that gone be plaguing my dreams for weeks on end now." Akiko said as she held his hand to her face.

Just as "Lee" was about to answer "Ryo" question that boy named Jet showed up dragged him away.

They start to argue about something and "Ryo" could see "Lee getting very angry. Not wanting to expose them selves she left Uncle "Mushi" with his arctic tea and hurried over to the boys.

"Listen I told you no. I don't want to be with your group. I have other things more important to me."

"Like what could be more important then ridding the world of the Fire Nation scum?"

A quick glance at jade-eyed goddess was the only answer he needed.

"Her? Come on the world won't be safe for you to marry or have family if the Fire Nation is around. I doubt the Avatar will do what needs to purge the world of those monsters!"

"Listen pal he said no. No go and leave us alone. Beside the Avatar is not just trying to save the Water Tribes or the Earth Kingdom. He is trying to save the Fire Nation from themselves. No go! Or won't hesitate to slit your throat. Come on Lee lets go!" Ryo said as she gave Jet a look he could describe.

They didn't notice that Jet saw the steam coming out of Iroh tea. They yelled at him quietly and then boarded the train. They sat down next a young couple with a newborn girl.

"She so beautiful what is her name?" asked Akiko as she looked at the babe.

"Her name is Hope. The Avatar helped her come into this world and helped gave her name," said the mother proudly.

"That nice Lee I think I wish to as luck someday and be able to bear your child into a world without war and hate," she said as she leaned in and they start kiss all the way into the city.

Whatever fate had in store for the two young lovers one thing was clear they both provide the fires of love and desire in the other heart and they would face whatever future together for the love was a true as the flames burning red desire.

"Show me you ways O Lord, teach me your paths."

Psalm 25:4


End file.
